musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Remix
The Remix is a remix album by American recording artist Lady Gaga. Released in Japan on March 3, 2010, it contains remixes of the songs from her first studio album, The Fame (2008), and her third extended play, The Fame Monster (2009). A revised version of the tracklist was prepared for release in additional markets, beginning with Mexico on May 3, 2010. A number of recording artists have produced the songs, including Pet Shop Boys, Passion Pit and The Sound of Arrows. The remixed versions feature both uptempo and downtempo compositions, with altered vocals from Gaga. The album received mixed reviews from c ontemporary critics, but some noted how Gaga was able to sell the songs from The Fame in new and novel ways. It reached the top of charts in Greece and the Dance/Electronic Albums chart of Billboard ''magazine in the United States. In other nations, ''The Remix charted within the top ten in Belgium (Flanders and Wallonia region), Canada, Ireland, Japan, Mexico, the United Kingdom and the Billboard 200 chart of United States, while reaching the top-twenty in others. It was certified platinum in Japan and Brazil and received gold certification in Belgium and Russia. Worldwide the album has sold over 500,000 copies, and it is among the best-selling remix albums of all time. Background On April 15, 2010, The Guardian reported that a number of artists, including Pet Shop Boys, Passion Pit and rock musician Marilyn Manson, have contributed to a remix album by Lady Gaga, titled The Remix. The remixes included in the package had been previously released alongside Gaga's single releases in the past years. The album was originally released in Japan on March 3, 2010, containing sixteen of the remixes. The revised version, consisting of seventeen remixes, was released on May 3, 2010, the first market being Mexico. Manson features on the Chew Fu remix of "LoveGame", while Passion Pit remixed "Telephone" and Pet Shop Boys remixed "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)". Other artists who remixed Gaga's songs included Alphabeat, Frankmusik, Stuart Price, Monarchy and Robots to Mars. The album was released in the United Kingdom on May 10, 2010 and featured a different artwork for that region. The US release of the album was announced by Interscope Records in July 2010 and it was released on August 3, 2010. Track listing # Just Dance (Richard Vission Remix) # Poker Face (LLG vs. GLG Radio Mix Remix) # LoveGame (Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix) (featuring Marilyn Manson) # Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (Frankmusik Remix) # Paparazzi (Stuart Price Remix) # Boys Boys Boys (Manhattan Clique Remix) # The Fame (Glam as You Remix) # Bad Romance (Starsmith Remix) # Telephone (featuring Beyoncé) (Passion Pit Remix) # Alejandro (Sound of Arrows Remix) # Dance in the Dark (Monarchy 'Stylites' Remix) # Just Dance (Deewaan Remix) (featuring Ashking, Wedis, Lush and Young Thoro) # LoveGame (Robots to Mars Remix) # Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (Pet Shop Boys Remix) # Poker Face (Live from the Cherrytree House) # Bad Romance (Grum Remix) # Telephone (featuring Beyoncé) (Alphabeat Remix) Category:Albums Category:Pop Category:2010 albums Category:Lady gaga Category:Lady Gaga compilation albums